Momentum
by CMemlovr
Summary: Beginning from the outset of Sharon and Andy's relationship (post S3 Finale) and following its path as it gains momentum. Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Andy? It's Sharon," she breathes through her phone, unsure of how happy she is at the joy she feels when he picks up. Curling into her sofa, Sharon takes a throw cushion and huddles it into her stomach.

"I have caller ID," he replies dryly, "What's up, Sharon?"

Chuckling wryly at his first response, Sharon sobers up quite quickly, "Nothing, I – you have to be pissed about the whole Stroh situation!" Although she is technically infuriated with DDA Rios' incapability to understand the situation, Sharon is only half-heartedly enraged by _that _situation. Her emotions drift closer to concern and anxiety for Rusty, but she feels that it might be more prudent to mask them for the time being.

Sighing imperceptibly, Andy responds, "We all are, Sharon. Why did you actually call me?" he asks perceptively.

"I – do you think I should add more men to Rusty's protection detail?" she murmurs, the words leaving her mouth almost unbidden. Though somewhat shocked by her own openness, Sharon realises that she should have guessed this would happen – Andy has a way of bringing out that which would normally stay hidden in her.

"I'd say that you should go with your gut on this one, Sharon."

"My gut is uncertain – I could use the advice of my top Lieutenant," teases Sharon playfully.

"Well then, as your _top Lieutenant_," he enunciates mockingly, "I'd say leave him be, for now. Stroh's never really been about revenge – to him Rusty was a loose end, not a target for vengeance. That may have changed since prison," he warns, "but for now, I think Rusty's probably as safe as any college student." Andy's work insofar as reassuring her (somewhat), and the anxiety that prevented her from eating earlier in the evening dissipates somewhat. Loud enough that even Flynn would've heard it over the phone, Sharon's stomach growls emptily and she lets out a mirthless chuckle.

Exhaling slowly, Sharon isn't utterly convinced, and there is a tremor in her voice when she responds, "I guess you're right…"

"Sharon, do you want me to come over?" he asks quietly, thinking that perhaps his presence might reassure her.

"Do you want to?" she replies nervously, uncertain of whether or not she actually wants him because he'd reassure her or because, well, it's _him. _

"I'm asking you, Sharon. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by inviting myself into your home," he jokes, well aware that she'd probably be uncomfortable with anyone she hadn't actively invited being in her home – especially now.

"Yes," she murmurs quietly.

_**Hey guys! I thought I might test the waters a bit with a shorter first chapter - see if this is worth continuing :) If you enjoyed reading this, please let me know what you think and leave a review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling her shoulders stiffly, Sharon lifts herself from the sofa, knowing that she has to look slightly more presentable for Andy than she does for Rusty at home. Sighing almost imperceptibly, she shakes her hand through her cherry tresses, returning a modicum of order to the messy (yet somehow still gorgeous) waves. Then, she reaches and pulls her jumper down from where it had bunched up around her waist as she'd curled on the sofa. It wouldn't do to be so exposed when Andy – Flynn, she corrects herself grimly – arrived than is strictly necessary. Briefly she wonders why she'd ever agreed to allow him to come over, especially since she, admitting this very hesitantly to herself, felt quite vulnerable after Stroh's escape. She has no concerns for herself, of course. But preoccupation for Rusty consumes her thoughts, and she had been unable to choke down the dinner she'd prepared for herself and Rusty earlier that evening. Glancing at her reflection once more, Sharon is satisfied that she looks presentable enough to impress Flynn, but convincing enough that this was just how she looked naturally. Hearing a triple knock on her apartment door, Sharon glides swiftly to the door, checking the peephole to ensure that it is Andy before pulling it open.

"You got here quickly," Sharon notes perceptively, a smile flashing to her features as she teases him with the implications of what she has just said.

"Ah, well, truth be told I was already out when I got your call," mumbles Andy only half-heartedly pretending embarrassment.

"I see, so you thought you'd kill two birds with one stone?" she teases him.

"Not quite," grins Andy, flashing her one of his renowned smirks as he asks, "now, am I just going to stand out here on your doorstep, waiting for Rusty's patrol guard to come by, or are you going to let me in?"

"I think I'll leave you there, if that's how you intend to behave," smirks Sharon, a laugh rising in her throat.

"Well in that case, I hope you won't mind, but I'm not sharing any of what I've got here," he teases, holding up a white carrier bag that Sharon had only just noticed.

"Ah, why didn't you say you'd brought something? You're definitely welcome now," she chuckles, moving from the doorway to hold open the front door for him.

Andy brushes past her swiftly, enjoying the feel of her body so close to his in the narrow doorway. Although he is sure that she doesn't feel the same way for him, he is content to enjoy the relationship they've already succeeded in building together.

"So, where's Rusty?"

"Sleeping off today's excitement, I'd expect. The marvellous thing about teenage boys: they can literally sleep through anything."

"Oh to be young-er – again," chuckles Andy fondly. Smiling at his lame joke, Sharon shakes her head slightly, leading him to the kitchen all the while. "I thought you might need some good, old-fashioned comfort in a carton, but that you probably wouldn't have any on hand, being as disciplined as you are," remarks Andy quietly, a teasing lilt in his tone. Holding out his arm, he waits until Sharon accepts the proffered bag and laughs at the sight of (possibly) the largest tub of vanilla ice-cream that had been available at the grocery store before grinning widely.

"Oh, I don't think it's enough, Andy," she laughs giddily, the sight of the massive tub bringing back memories of ice-cream binges with her kids when they'd been younger.

"Well damn, I'd have gotten two, but I didn't think you'd need that much carton-contained comfort with me around as a supplement," retorts Andy, mock-indignant at Sharon's suggestion that he'd skimped on treating her.

"I suppose I'll just have to suffer in silence," she smirks, barely able to stifle the grin threatening to rise to her lips.

"You'd better," he replies effortlessly, "or I might be tempted not to visit again." Muttering under his breath cheekily about the ungratefulness of _some people, _Andy seats himself comfortably at Sharon's kitchen table, laughing as she dishes up the ice-cream evenly into two bowls.

Quiet falls between them as they companionably enjoy the silence and ice-cream. Slowly, a look of concern creeps over Andy's features, and before he can stop himself, he asks, "So, how are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she replies, instantly and with a look of surprise at how unguarded her behaviour around Andy has become. Sighing, she returns to her ice-cream pensively before expanding on her response: "I'm overwhelmed. We had him, Andy. We had him and then he just – he's a sick bastard that I want nowhere near my son," she finishes firmly. "I'm scared for Rusty – I want to protect him like I did before, but he's older now. He's grown into a wonderfully confident and independent young man, and I can't take that freedom away from him for much longer," her eyes move downwards as she attempts to conceal her emotions, knowing that it is futile to do so around Andy, anyway. "I'm just scared," she admits quietly.

"I'd say don't be – but that would be pointless," smirks Andy, and Sharon chuckles wetly, slapping his shoulder for being such a smart-ass. "But you know now that you've got _all _of our support in keeping him safe. He's more than just that pain-in-the-ass material witness you looked after – he is literally your son and to the department, that means protecting him at all costs. We all care about him, and we all care about you," reassures Andy quietly, carefully using 'we' to avoid making Sharon uncomfortable, which she would be, if he'd declared his undying loyalty to just her.

Sharon smiles at him gratefully, the faintest hint of tears still lingering at the corners of her eyes. A comfortable silence lapses between them, and Sharon gazes at Andy appreciatively. She doesn't know what she'd do without him now, despite the fact that he'd been an irritating asshole for the majority of her time with FID. Giggling quietly, she remembers all of the times she'd had to pull him up for questionable behaviour – and all the times she and Gavin had moaned about _how many times _she'd had to reinforce the rules with him. Smiling as though he knows the path her thoughts have taken, Andy shrugs lightly, content to see her smiling again.

Not long after midnight, Andy excuses himself from Sharon's apartment, sensing her tiredness. With the excuse of an early morning the next day, Andy stands from his seat at Sharon's table – one he's occupied for about four hours – stretches, and reaches for his coat. Sharon follows his movements, reaching for his shoulder before he can wrangle his coat onto his shoulders. Gazing at him quietly, she reaches up and hugs him tightly, pressing a chaste kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you," she murmurs, "for everything."

Grinning, Andy salutes her, reassuring her that it was nothing – that he'd have done it for anyone. As he turns on his heel to leave, he gives her a lingering look, one that leaves her content and yet oddly questioning. She is conflicted about her feelings for Andy, but she hadn't hesitated when the thought to kiss him had crossed her mind. She loved him, and she was aware of it, despite all attempts to suppress it. For now, though, she wasn't willing to analyse _why _she didn't want to admit it just yet. She was too tired, and she knew that sleeping now with Andy's warm presence fresh on her mind would be easier than attempting sleep whilst battling concerns over Stroh's escape. So, for now, she contents herself with the thought of Andy, and the good he does for her.

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the overwhelming positive feedback - it means so much to me! To the two guests, Maggles and Deb57, I'll thank you here since I'm unable to in a PM. I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter, and if you have, please leave a review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing warily, Sharon leans across her desk, signing the last case file with a flourish. The last week had been harrowing for all involved in the case that had just been closed. Closing her eyes briefly, Sharon massages her temples slowly, exhaling sharply in relief as the tension lifts from her taut muscles. Wincing slightly, she rolls her shoulders, returning fluidity to the stiff joints as she stands and stretches completely, satisfied when her knees and elbows crack. Smiling grimly, Sharon begins packing her briefcase – she wants to be home in time to make Rusty some dinner before he comes back from his classes – sliding files carefully into the pockets. She is interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Peeking from behind the curtain of hair that had fallen across her face, Sharon is relieved to find that it's just Andy. Motioning for him to enter, she returns to her packing.

Andy sidles in quietly, his steps barely audible on the carpeted floor. Then, he subtly slides the folder in front of her before moving to exit, having gathered by her demeanour that she is in some rush to get home. Before he can leave, however, Sharon stops him.

"Are you busy this evening, Lieutenant?"

If Andy feels any surprise at the question, he hides it well, smiling instead as he responds, "No, Captain, I'm not."

"Would you like to join me and Rusty for dinner tonight?" she asks quietly, surprised at herself for even stopping him in the first place. Except she wasn't – not really. She'd enjoyed his company immensely when he'd stopped by a few weeks ago, and these last few months, she'd felt _something _whenever she was in his company.

This time, Andy allows surprise to cross his features as he replies, "I'd love to, Sharon. So long as it's not an imposition, of course."

"Would I ask you if it were an imposition?" asks Sharon wryly.

Chuckling to himself, Andy shakes his head, knowing that Sharon's sense of humour can be brutal when she's in the mood to tease.

"Should I bring dessert?" asks Andy, only half-suggestively as he's well aware that Rusty will be joining them. Sharon giggles at the question, semi-irritated with herself for finding his suggestive question funny.

"How about bringing the usual with you? I'm sure Rusty would appreciate some, too." She responds coolly, an attempt to stifle her giggles.

"What time should I make my way over?"

"Oh, about eight," she responds wickedly, the dating cliché (Friday at eight) springing to mind before she can stop herself.

"How charming – you're aware of movie clichés," he smirks, "but isn't eight a little late for dinner? I'm sure Rusty's probably already starving…"

Laughing openly at Andy's remark, Sharon shakes her head slightly, thinking of how true his latter statement probably is. Smiling, Sharon amends her invitation, "fine, come around six-thirty?"

"Sounds good," grins Andy, tipping his hand in a mock salute as he leaves her office.

Smiling in spite of herself, Sharon recommences her preparations to leave, snapping the buckles of her briefcase shut as she gathers a few errant files in her hands.

It is exactly six-thirty when Sharon hears a triple knock at her door. Smirking, she passes off the duty of opening the door to Rusty, her hands full with final preparations for dinner. Quickly stirring some home-made sauce into a large pot of pasta Sharon chuckles as she hears Rusty greeting Andy at the door. She particularly enjoys Andy's mock disappointment at not being greeted by her personally. Dishing up the pasta, Sharon distributes the food evenly, calling her boys to table as she does.

Conversation at dinner flows well, and both Sharon and Andy are at ease after a painful and disturbing case. For his part, Rusty keeps conversation light with anecdotes about his college buddies and the dumb things they do when they're supposed to be studying. Sharon and Andy laugh in all the appropriate places, well aware of what can happen to college kids, but trying not to dwell on it outside of work. They smile lightly to one another as Rusty becomes more animated, both pleased that he has become so well-adjusted. As dinner ends and dessert is brought out, and both Sharon and Andy are visibly relaxed and are finally enjoying the evening. Tugging the tub of ice-cream from the freezer with large, theatrical gestures, Sharon elicits a laugh from Andy, who remembers her joke from his previous visit. As she serves the ice-cream, Andy smoothly clears the table, placing the dishes in the sink before resuming his seat at table. Rusty rolls his eyes good-naturedly at his behaviour, noting that Andy looks right at home as he does it.

"Hey mom, I've gotta go – I'm meeting a couple of the guys from class for a gaming session at Drew's," yells Rusty from his room as he prepares his bag to leave.

"What time should I expect you home?" asks Sharon, warily.

"I don't know, maybe one? Either way, I'll text you before I leave and I'll let the security team know, too," says Rusty nonchalantly. This is the compromise he had to work out with Sharon: for his being able to drive himself to his friends' houses and college, he has to notify the security team a full hour before he leaves anywhere, to give them enough time to subtly tail him. Although it's not ideal, Rusty loves that his mom has given him this leeway.

"Fine," replies Sharon, drawing out the word, "you may take leave of the two old fogies," she jokes.

Chuckling at Sharon's attempt at humour, Rusty slides out of his room on his socks and reaches to give Sharon a quick hug before getting his shoes on. Laughing at his eagerness, Andy waves as he leaves, enjoying the relationship that Rusty and his mom finally share. Grabbing his keys from the hook by the door, Rusty yells out his goodbye as he leaves, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"And then there were two," murmurs Sharon jokingly.

Having cleared up the table and kitchen, Sharon and Andy retire to the sofa with a drink – herbal tea for Sharon and a steaming mug of hot chocolate for Andy. She'd laughed at his choice, initially. Of all the things he might be, Andy did not seem to be a lover of hot chocolate to Sharon. Then again, he was full of surprises. Such as his love of _The Sound of Music _which is currently playing quietly in the background. They only half-watch the film, however, as both he and Sharon seem intent on just talking. It takes a while (until Maria finally realises her love for the Captain, while) for them both to settle in to watching the film. It takes less time for Andy to fall asleep, and for Sharon to follow suit.

It had been one hell of a week, after all.

Andy blinks slowly, his eyes still bleary from his unintentional nap. Laying half across him, Sharon breathes evenly, evidently having fallen asleep not long after him. Looking down at her slightly curled frame, a fond smile comes to his lips, softening his already sleepy gaze. Gently, he lifts his hand from her waist (with some surprise that it had been resting there in the first place) and runs it through her hair, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her silken strands sliding through his fingers. She moves beneath his hand, nuzzling her face further into his thigh as her hand curls softly around his knee. Stunned, Andy stops his ministrations and simply enjoys _her._ Slowly, his hand returns to its former position, lying softly atop Sharon's ribcage.

Breathing in deeply, Andy realises that he's too tired to drive home (and Sharon definitely is, too) and he doesn't have the heart to wake Sharon, beautiful (as always) as she is in sleep. Smiling softly once more, Andy attempts to adjust their position to one more comfortable for Sharon, now too tired to consider attempting to move her to her own bed. Sliding the coffee table closer to the sofa with his feet, Andy props his legs up on it, moving a rather squished cushion out from under his elbow to his lower back as he slides down on the sofa, careful all the while not to jostle Sharon. Then, he reaches for a cushion situated just behind Sharon's ass (careful not to accidentally touch it as he extracts the cushion) and lifts her head gently, cradling it in his hand, as he places a cushion where her head had been. Finally, he softly places her head on the cushion, satisfied that he has done his best to make them both more comfortable. His eyes drift shut once more, drawing him promptly back to sleep.

About an hour later, the sound of keys on the front door's lock fills the silence in the apartment. Rusty lets himself in as quietly as possible, half-expecting to find Sharon asleep on the couch, as she has a habit of doing. Sliding his backpack to the floor without a sound, Rusty toes his shoes off, hanging his keys on a hook by the front door after locking up. He pads silently into the kitchen, glancing at the sofa nonchalantly to confirm Sharon's presence. Instead, he is greeted by the sight of a contently-slumbering Sharon, spread across an equally slumbering Lieutenant Flynn's lap. Laughing inwardly, Rusty grabs a bottle of juice from the fridge and shakes his head, _'Not dating, my ass,' _he thinks with a chuckle, glancing at their position once more.

Silently, he pads to his room, placing the juice on his nightstand before reaching for a blanket from his wardrobe. Then, returning to the living room (with the full intention of covering his mom so that she doesn't get cold) Rusty realises that this opportunity is too good to pass up. Grinning widely, Rusty pulls his phone from his pocket, selecting the camera icon as he lines up the perfect shot of the slumbering adults. Content that he's captured the best possible photo, (one that frames all the details of their position _very _clearly) Rusty slides the phone back into his pocket and moves to settle the blanket atop Sharon's petite frame. He almost laughs out loud at the sight of Andy's hand resting comfortably on Sharon's ass as her head is cradled on his lap, supported by a cushion. Smirking, Rusty pulls the blanket over Sharon, ensuring that it covers Andy's legs, too. Tired himself, he returns to his room and shuts the door quietly, ready to sleep in until well after noon the next day.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed it :)  
><strong>__**I'd like to thank you all for the amazingly positive feedback I've received - I really appreciate it! In particular, I'd like to thank those who I can't PM with my thanks: Deb57, Guest, Flagwoman and Maggles. I'd also like to thank everyone who has liked/favorited so far - it means a lot to me :D  
><strong>_**_If you enjoyed reading this chapter, please leave a review! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

'_Are you free to talk?'_

Sharon's text comes in at a late hour and has Andy completely baffled. It's unusual for her to be so…_shy. _Generally she just calls him.

Having resisted the urge to ask if he should come over, Andy types back, '_Yeah. Do you want me to call you?' _hitting send with some trepidation.

Sharon's phone buzzes on the side-table beside her, and she is startled by its motion. Although she had been waiting for it, she'd become absorbed in her paperwork since sending Andy the message. Or, at least, she'd attempted to become absorbed in paperwork so that she could actively avoid the thoughts currently spinning in her mind. She casts her mind back to this morning and almost blushes at the thought of it.

It had been an awkward affair, waking up strewn across Andy's lap, her head effectively buried in his crotch as he'd blissfully slept on. Luckily, she'd been facing outwards, and she'd noticed that she'd fallen asleep on the couch immediately. Quietly, she'd gotten up, stretching after an admittedly good night's sleep. Gently, she'd lifted the blanket off of herself and used it to cover Andy until he woke up, glad that they'd both been able to sleep, but somewhat disconcerted that it had been on top of each other. Padding softly to her room, she'd hastened to change and make herself presentable, particularly as Rusty was liable to speculate at the appearance of Andy still in the apartment after last night. Returning to the kitchen, Sharon had put a pot of coffee on for herself and Rusty, including an extra helping for Andy, too. Rubbing her eyes, she returned her gaze to the couch, where it appeared that Andy had finally woken up, possibly roused by the smell of fresh coffee.

It had been awkward. Andy had decided not to stick around for breakfast, stopping long enough to finish his cup of coffee before bidding Sharon goodbye (infinitely relieved that Rusty was apparently still in bed). The morning had been silent, with neither one really knowing how to react to sleeping together but not actually _sleeping together. _It was a bizarre situation that neither of them had really anticipated. Having ushered Andy to the door, Sharon was surprised when he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek to thank her for dinner and the film. Surprised, and oddly pleased.

Now, she sits in the same spot she'd fallen asleep in last night, cradling a mug of herbal tea in her cold hands as she waits for Andy's call. Having texted back in the affirmative, she expected his call would come through any time now, and had abandoned the pretence of paperwork. Still, the phone's shrill ring startles her, and she very nearly drops her tea on the floor.

"Hello?" she answers cautiously, quietly assessing his mood.

"Is everything okay, Sharon?" Andy murmurs, his voice full of concern for her.

She berates herself mentally for making him worry, but is somehow still pleased that he actually cares enough to be concerned for her. _That! _That is the feeling she wanted to discuss with him! "I'm fine, it's just…about last night," she replies carefully.

"Sounds like I'm going to get broken up with," he jokes unceremoniously, hoping to set her at ease.

Laughing outright at the ridiculous notion that she could ever break up with him (if they were indeed dating), Sharon responds lightly, "no, nothing along that vein, Andy," she pauses as she weighs up what _exactly _she wants to say, "I just – what are we doing?" she asks with mild exasperation.

"As far as I'm aware, we're having a conversation on the phone," replies Andy with ease. Then, feigning ignorance, he asks, "or did you mean 'What are we doing' in relation to last night?"

"The second one, Einstein," chuckles Sharon, anxious but glad that Andy's doing his best to lighten the tone of the conversation.

"Well, in that case, I'd say that we're just enjoying each other's company. As friends." Andy says the last part hesitantly, trying his best not to sound too forward or presumptuous. At the same time, though, he's fairly certain that Sharon does consider them _friends, _but he's uncertain of her position with regard to them being _more-than friends. _

Sharon deflates slightly at his answer, aware that she should be happy that he views them as friends, but also (somewhat guiltily) upset that he didn't see them as anything more than that. Before she can stop herself, she prods him, "Just friends?"

At this, Andy is uncertain what to say. He has made it his mission to make her feel as comfortable as possible – that is, not to push her into any discussions or actions outside the boundaries of friendship if that's not what _she _wants. Now it seems that it might be _exactly _what she wants, and he's unsure of how to ease into that particular conversation.

"I'm not sure what to say, Sharon," he admits abashedly, "I genuinely care for you and would be open to something more than friends, but I need to know what you want first."

"I think," she replies, pausing heavily with uncertainty. She allows a lull to fall as she considers her options. Then, she exhales heavily, plucking up the courage before saying, "I think I want to date you." God, she hasn't done this since before marrying Jack – she has no fucking clue how to proceed from here. And she's just told him that she wants to _date _him in the most juvenile way possible. She sits silently, waiting for Andy's response, anxiety gnawing the pit of her stomach and feeling like a schoolgirl with an unrequited crush.

Though somewhat surprised by the revelation, Andy is elated. He has been aware of his feelings for her for some time now but has been tamping them down in her presence, wary of startling her. A date would certainly be a step in the right direction. "You're sure?"

"Sure of what?" she asks nervously.

"That you want to date _me_," he jokes, "I mean, a pretty young thing such as yourself, well…"

She laughs at his attempt at levity, recognising the fact that he is happy with her admission but doesn't want to scare her off. "I'm certain, Andy," she murmurs quietly, tenderly, even.

"Well, in that case, Friday night at eight?" he asks, a mocking salute to their conversation the day before.

"I'm impressed; you've managed to throw my own joke back at me," she teases fondly, "how about some originality?"

"Hm, give me a few hours and I'll come up with something," he says mischievously.

"A few hours granted, Lieutenant," she utters mockingly, her tone mirroring that which she uses at work.

"Thanks, Captain," he returns formally, "I'll make it worth your while."

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this chapter and for all the positive feedback you've given me on this - it means a lot to me! I'd like to thank those who I'm unable to PM with my thanks: Flagwoman, Guest, Deb57 and Maggles - all of the reviews, favourites and follows I've received are greatly appreciated! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and if you have, please leave a review! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

'_Dress casual. I'll see you at 11am Saturday'. _ That's what Andy's text had said. But what on earth did that mean? Standing in front of her open wardrobe, Sharon gazes forlornly at her office clothing, knowing that it's not casual, but at least it's secure. Her eyes land on a piece of clothing in the corner of her wardrobe and Sharon nods approvingly – yes that should do perfectly.

Having finished combing through her auburn locks, Sharon gives her appearance one last cursory glance before heading over to the couch to wait for Andy. It's only half-past ten, but Sharon hadn't been able to resist getting ready early – she was too nervous to waste any time. Flicking on the TV, Sharon allows herself to think about what exactly Andy might have in mind that he'd instruct her to 'dress casual'. Maybe another baseball game? But it wasn't baseball season, and Andy knew that she'd only really enjoyed the game because her home team had been playing.

Where could he possibly be taking her?

Outside her apartment, Andy waits just outside the door. He's almost half an hour early, but he hadn't been able to keep himself at home with the anxiety of arriving late. Thoughts like 'what if I get stuck in traffic?!' had occupied his mind all morning, which had resulted in him arriving outside her apartment block almost forty-five minutes early. He'd only just let himself into the building since then. Knocking on the door, Andy hopes that he isn't committing some cardinal sin of dating by arriving so early. He is pleasantly surprised when Sharon opens the door soon after he knocks, as though she had been expecting him to be far-more than punctual. The sight of Sharon in skinny denim jeans and a casual flannel shirt is enough to give Andy pause – long enough for him to admire the view, anyway. Realising that he's gawking, Andy clears his throat pointedly and grins.

"Good morning, Sharon," he greets, "might I say how lovely you look?" he asks, mimicking typical dating practice in a continuation of their previous joke.

"You might – though I'm not sure this is the appropriate attire to do so…" she smirks, "and, speaking of attire – where are we going?"

"Not far," is his prompt answer, unwilling as he is to reveal anything of the day he has planned for both of them.

Andy allows Sharon to lock the apartment door before taking her hand and leading her to his car. Smiling charmingly, he opens the door for her before proceeding to the driver's seat.

"Trust me," he says as he starts the engine, grinning widely as he does. 

* * *

><p>"This is nice," smiles Sharon, her eyes flitting appreciatively over the surroundings. In the background, the sound of birdsong fills the air, a light breeze ruffling her otherwise perfect hair.<p>

Grinning widely at her Andy replies, "I bet you didn't expect a picnic, though." He had been somewhat anxious about his choice of a less-than formal venue, but he also wanted the date to be as low-pressure as possible.

Laughing slightly at his comment, Sharon assures him, "No, but it's a welcome surprise. It's gorgeous out today – the park's a perfect choice," she beams.

Andy's heart melts as the sight of her openly relaxing amongst the tall grass and trees. If he could, he would reach out and kiss her now, to enjoy the warmth of her lips against his. But he doesn't, out of respect for her need to take her time. As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Sharon reaches out her hand, lacing her fingers with his before giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Peeking out from behind the curtain of her hair almost coyly, Sharon attempts to gauge his reaction. Andy merely grins, his eyes warm as he squeezes her hand back.

Laughing, Sharon abruptly comments, "I feel like a schoolgirl on a first date," blushing slightly at her own admission.

Andy chuckles wryly before pretending to leer suggestively, "Is that an invitation to role play?" he asks flirtatiously. Smacking him lightly on the shoulder for his remark, Sharon misses the warmth of his palm against hers. "Or do I just make you feel younger?" he smirks.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I were younger…" she teases.

"Hey, I like you no matter what," he says frankly.

Blushing slightly at the open and unabashed manner in which he speaks to and about her, Sharon can't help but feel flattered. Smiling quietly, Sharon raises her eyes to his, her blush deepening as she realises that he'd already been gazing intently (and unapologetically) at her. Feeling very juvenile, she responds, "I like you too," before laughing helplessly.

"And now that that's all clear," remarks Andy dryly, attempting to inject some levity into the situation before it gets too heavy, "how do you feel about dessert on the weekend?"

Though exceedingly touched by Sharon's admission, Andy feels that they should proceed slowly – to allow Sharon to acclimatise to feelings he's been accustomed to for years.

"I'd say that it depends entirely on what dessert is…" replies Sharon half-suggestively, surprised by her flirtatious tone.

It's about two in the afternoon when Andy starts hinting that he'd like to take her somewhere else. Laughing openly at his antics (she is surprised, but not really, by how much she's laughed today), Sharon deliberately takes her time for a spell, causing him to hurry her along "like the schoolgirl she is". Mock-enraged by his comment, Sharon helps Andy clear up in a flurry, smiling proudly when the basket is completely packed and tucked away in the car. Opening the door for Sharon once more, Andy ensures that she is comfortably seated in the car before entering the car himself. Smiling briefly at Sharon, Andy reaches for her hand over the gear shift, lacing his fingers with hers as he keeps his other hand on the wheel. Sharon blushes slightly, feeling the full force of his emotions (not for the first time that day, either).

It is interesting to Sharon that, despite this being their first official date, she feels like she could be perfectly happy with Andy long-term. She doesn't want to dwell on this, as she is unsure of whether this is a testament to how long she's been alone, or the fact that he's the first decent guy she's dated since separating from her ex-husband. Also possible: complete and utter lust, considering the fact that Andy isn't exactly difficult to look at. Despite her insecurity, however, she feels that Andy could easily integrate himself into her life now and there would be very little readjustment on her or Rusty's part. Her own admission takes her by surprise, and she is uncertain of whether to be pleased or alarmed by it.

Having been lost in her thoughts for so long, Sharon is surprised when the car stops. Turning to face Andy, she realises that they have spent the entire drive with their hands intertwined and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. She smiles shyly at him, and Andy grins charmingly. Then, he lifts himself out of the car and comes around to open her door for her, offering a hand to ease her out of the car. Taking his hand, Sharon allows herself to be lead away from the car towards some sort of observatory, wondering what on earth Andy's got up his sleeve this time.

Entering the dimly lit building, Andy pulls two pieces of paper from his pocket and hands them to a waiting receptionist. Smiling politely, he points them in the direction of a narrow doorway just beyond the reception area, bidding them an enjoyable experience. Throughout Andy's exchange with the young man, Sharon has been unable to grasp what exactly Andy 'booked in advance'. Unable, that is, until she sees a sign forbidding flash photography. In her mind, this instantly equates to art, or a gallery viewing.

Sharon gasps as she realises that her assumption was dead wrong, drinking in the unexpected but pleasant sight of thousands of gorgeous butterflies, wings fluttering in the air. Grasping her hand gently, Andy leads Sharon to the back of the conservatory, where the largest butterflies are resting atop a bush of flowers. Beside him, Sharon leans closer to the stunning winged creatures, examining one and admiring the variety of colours and patterns apparent on its wings.

"It's beautiful, Andy," she sighs, content to end the day this way.

Andy wants to say something stupid like "just like you", but thinks that he would be pushing the envelope slightly. Instead, he contents himself with humming in assent, smiling at her as he replies, "not the most beautiful one in here, though."

Slapping him lightly for his cheesiness, Sharon blushes profusely, flattered all the same.

"Oh! You thought I meant you? No, I was talking about this other species of butterfly…" teases Andy, laughing as he is assaulted by a hail of small slaps to his chest. Sharon turns to face him, punching him lightly on his chest as she feels that her slaps aren't having the intended effect. Gradually, her punches slow, and she's left looking into his warm eyes, smiling as she notes the grin on his face. His hand snakes up between them, and he clasps one of her hands by the wrist, laying it flat against his chest as he leans closer, testing the waters. She doesn't move away, but shifts slightly closer instead. Andy inches his face closer to hers, his nose just brushing hers, his heart racing. Sharon's breaths quicken, but she doesn't move, feeling his warm breath against her face.

"Just kidding," murmurs Andy, closing the last few inches between them as he cups Sharon's cheek delicately, placing his lips softly against hers.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last week's chapter, particularly those whom I can't PM (Maggles, Deb57 and Liz18). I really appreciate the feedback :) Thanks to everyone who has followed or favourited this story as well - it means a lot to me! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Lieutenant Flynn," calls Sharon softly, mindful of the fact that Taylor is likely to be loitering nearby.

"Yes, Captain?" answers Andy readily, following Sharon into her office when she motions for him to do so.

Shutting the door behind them, Sharon flips the blinds shut, her face relaxing into a smile when she's sure that she and Andy can't be seen. "Are you busy tonight, Andy?" she asks quietly.

"No," he murmurs, equally quietly.

"Would you be interested in going for dinner when we're done with the case?" Sharon suggests nervously.

"Sure," replies Andy with a grin, "are you planning on sed-"

Andy is interrupted by Provenza barging into the Captain's office, waving a piece of paper in front of him as he shouts – "We've got him Captain – we've found the sonovabitch!"

"Excellent news, Lieutenant," responds Sharon crisply, arching a brow at Flynn, who has yet to recover from the shock of being so rudely interrupted. "I would like you, Andy and Julio to apprehend the suspect – _gently_."

"Yes Ma'am," drawls Provenza eagerly, glad that this case seems to be drawing to an end – and after only three days, too.

Once certain that Provenza's gone, Andy murmurs, "seducing me, Captain?"

Laughing gently, Sharon motions for Andy to follow Provenza (lest he get suspicious of Andy's absence) cocking a brow at Andy suggestively as he turns to leave. Taking his leave, Andy mock salutes and follows Provenza's footsteps, shrugging a jacket over his waistcoat as he goes.

Leaning back slightly into her chair, Sharon attempts to focus on creating a list of questions for the suspect's interrogation, as well as drawing up a possible deal to be drafted to the DA's office. Although she still has to run it by Andrea, it's always good to be prepared. Or at least, it would be, if she could pull her mind from thoughts of Andy and the successful dates that had followed their first about a month ago. Sighing, she hopes that this 'sonovabitch' (as Provenza had dubbed him) is the right guy, and that they can finally wrap what had been a relatively straightforward case – until the lead suspect had unexpectedly died, revealing the possibility of co-conspirators rather than a single perpetrator. Rubbing her eyes wearily, Sharon continues to write up her paperwork, hoping to finish all that can be finished before they've questioned the suspect.

* * *

><p>It's half past ten in the evening when Sharon finally feels that all questions have been exhausted. By this point, she too is exhausted and silently praying that Andy will notice. Maintaining her façade Sharon strides confidently out of the interview room, leaving the suspect to slump tiredly against the table. Andy follows Sharon out, pausing only to send a menacing smirk over his shoulder as he shuts the door with a decisive <em>click. <em>

"Hey, Sharon," murmurs Andy from behind her, taking her gently by the shoulder.

"What is it, Andy?" she asks quietly, concerned that he might think that she might rescind her invitation for dinner out of anything but tiredness.

"Do you want me to drive you home tonight? You look totally beat, and I'm pretty well caffeinated right now…"

Smiling gratefully, Sharon nods, "that would be great, but I don't want to give you any extra trouble…"

"Would I have asked if it were any trouble?" he smiles kindly.

Laughing tiredly, she thanks him, accepting his offer.

"Shall I wait for you in the break room?" he asks, insinuating that he thinks she should be home sooner rather than later.

"You can come to my office, if you'd like – I shouldn't be too long," replies Sharon self-consciously, realising that she's consciously invited him into her space and has no qualms about it.

Smiling gently, Andy follows Sharon into her office, shutting the door behind them as he does. Noting this, Sharon looks surprised but isn't bothered by it – she reasons that he probably just wants the space to be as private as possible, just in case conversation (miraculously, with her level of exhaustion) ensues. Striding quietly to her desk, Andy helps Sharon to gather her folders, piling them neatly before placing them in her waiting hands. Together, they pack her briefcase much faster than she alone would've done in her current state.

Moving behind her, Andy pulls Sharon's jacket from the chair, waiting for her to slip her arms into it. As she does, Andy massages her shoulders lightly, smiling gently when she sighs into his careful kneading. Turning on her heel, she pecks him lightly on the lips without a second thought, only realising afterwards that they might not be at that _stage _yet. Grinning widely, Andy is mildly (but pleasantly) surprised. Noting the look of self-consciousness that has overtaken her features, Andy leans in and gives Sharon a lingering kiss, assuring her that, though surprising, it was hardly unwanted.

Smiling lightly to one another, they mutually (and silently) agree that it's time to get Sharon home. Leading the way, Andy holds the door open for her, smirking as her body passes close to his. Andy catches up to Sharon by his desk, lightly lacing his fingers with hers on seeing that the murder room is completely deserted as they walk to the lifts. They ride down in silence, content to enjoy each other's company and comfortable with the quiet: neither one feels that it is uncomfortable or intrusive. As they reach the parking garage, Andy leads the way to his car, swiping his thumb softly over Sharon's soft hand in small, circular motions as he does.

Once they're settled in to the car, Andy doesn't bother to turn on the radio for the drive as he usually would; with Sharon for company (even if she is too tired to talk) he won't be distracted any time soon. They drive in companionable silence until they reach Sharon's apartment block, Andy's hand alternating between Sharon's knee and the gearstick as needed (the other constantly on the wheel). Beside him, Sharon had fallen into a light slumber, and Andy wished that he didn't have to wake her up when they reach her home. As the car stops, Andy presses his hand lightly to Sharon's shoulder, the other chafing her upper arm gently as he attempts to wake her softly.

"Sharon," he calls her name sweetly, coaxing her into a state of wakefulness. She grumbles slightly at his attempt, and Andy can't help but chuckle at the sight of _disciplined Sharon Raydor _refusing to wake up. "I can't carry you to your apartment," he teases playfully, watching as her eyes flutter open at the mention of being carried.

"Sorry, Andy, I just- " she yawns lightly, mortified that she's been so impolite.

"It's no trouble, Sharon. It was nice to see you sleep for a while," he remarks caringly.

Blushing slightly, Sharon reaches for her briefcase at her feet before seeming to remember something. Snapping upright, she says, "My car's at work."

"Uh, yeah," says Andy slowly, unsure of the source of her tension.

"I'll need to borrow Rusty's car tomorrow morning," she murmurs tiredly.

"No you won't," insists Andy firmly, "tomorrow morning I'll give you a lift to the station, and then you can drive your car back after work."

"But then I'll just be giving you more trouble – again."

"Firstly, it's no trouble," he waves lightly, "Secondly, as your - well, we still need to discuss what exactly I am, but – as we've been dating, I think it's only right that you have certain privileges when it comes to me," he comments playfully. Dodging her (rather weak) slap, Andy laughs before amending his previous statement to: "it's no trouble because it's what I wanted to do."

Smiling gratefully, Sharon bids Andy goodnight, the tiredness showing in her eyes. Catching hold of her hand lightly, Andy pulls her back towards him, dipping his head briefly to peck her lightly on the lips, his other hand reaching to cup her jaw. As they break apart, Sharon gathers her briefcase and exits the car, waving to Andy as he waits for her to safely enter her apartment block before driving away.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the great reviews, particularly to those who I can't thank by PM: Maggles and Deb57. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

It had never seemed so imperative to Sharon that she be well-dressed for work as it had this morning. Twirling in the mirror, Sharon gazes at her appearance over her shoulder, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles from her pencil skirt.

'_Maybe pants?' _she thinks forlornly, not wanting to appear as though she had purposely dressed up for Andy's benefit. She considers the colours she's chosen with pride – they complement each other well – her dark grey pencil skirt is situated perfectly around her petite waist, the plum blouse that is tucked into it emphasising it perfectly. She briefly ridicules herself for feeling so self-conscious just because Andy's picking her up, smiling as she slips her feet into killer black heels. Shrugging on her dark grey blazer nonchalantly, Sharon strides to the kitchen, her footsteps reverberating confidently down the corridor.

"You came home late last night," notes Rusty in greeting as Sharon enters the kitchen.

"Good morning to you, too, Rusty," chuckles Sharon lightly, not missing the implication in his voice.

"All I meant is, I didn't see your car in the garage when I came in," insinuates Rusty, missing the fact that Sharon had already noted his previous suggestion.

"Andy gave me a lift home after the case kept us at work late," explains Sharon with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "I was tired out and he kindly offered to drop me off home."

"You should've called me – I wouldn't have minded picking you up," replies Rusty kindly, intentionally not mentioning the fact that it was _Andy _and not _Lieutenant Flynn _now.

"That's sweet of you, Rusty, but you shouldn't have to worry about me -I would've been able to drive myself home," responds Sharon kindly, "Andy was sweet enough to offer me a lift home in lieu of me self-caffeinating," laughs Sharon.

"Speaking of…_Andy," _begins Rusty " How-"

Before Rusty can complete his question, a triple knock sounds at the door, and Sharon moves to open it to greet Andy. She'd know his knock anywhere, by now.

"Good morning, Captain," greets Andy warmly.

"Same to you, Lieutenant," returns Sharon, attempting to maintain a mask of professionalism for Rusty's benefit.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Almost – just give me a second and I'll be right out," smiles Sharon.

Returning to the kitchen, Sharon fills two travel mugs with steaming coffee from the percolator, grabbing her briefcase on the way out as she waves a quick goodbye to Rusty. For his part, Rusty attempts not to laugh into his cereal as he hears their greetings - _Captain _and _Lieutenant. _That's not what they looked like on the sofa last month…

Shutting the door behind her, Sharon smiles lightly as Andy immediately leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek as a means of greeting her _properly. _Blushing slightly, Sharon grins and hands Andy the mug of coffee she prepared for him, enjoying the grateful expression on his face as he accepts it and takes a long pull from the scalding liquid.

"Sleep well?" she asks conversationally.

"Well enough," smiles Andy, "and you? Did the extra hour in the car help any?"

"Probably one of the best nights I've had this week," replies Sharon dryly. "Sleep hasn't been very forthcoming this week, what with the case."

Andy nods sympathetically – he understands that the workload as the leader of Major Crimes must be far greater than his. By the time they reach the bottom step, Andy has already finished his coffee, and reaches to take Sharon's hand in his. "At least it looks like we might've finally cracked this one, once and for all," he smiles reassuringly.

"True, and once it's completely done, I can get back to – what did you say yesterday? _Seducing you?_" Sharon giggles slightly, the thought of her trying to seduce him (in reality, she had been trying to do something of that nature) strikes her, especially considering how long she'd taken to choose her clothes this morning.

"Ah yes, once this case is done, I look forward to your seduction," replies Andy mock-seriously. "Have you put much thought into _how _you're going to seduce me?" he asks with mock concern.

"Oh you know, I thought I'd do it the old way – feed you a brilliant dinner, wear something rather scanty and see how I'm doing from there," responds Sharon equally seriously.

"Ah, then you'll be using a tried and tested method?"

"Of course, I do only the best research," laughs Sharon suggestively.

As she and Andy reach the car, Sharon nods her head in thanks as Andy pulls the door open for her, shutting it carefully after she's situated comfortably in the seat. Then, sliding in and buckling himself in, Andy continues their conversation: "So, when you say scanty…"

Laughing outright, Sharon smacks him lightly on the elbow, smiling widely when he gently takes her hand and holds it over the gear shift. Glancing over at Andy, Sharon notes that their outfits _match. _She would laugh if she didn't know what the possible implications of this peculiar wardrobe – '_malfunction? Coincidence?' she thinks, unsure of what she'd call this situation –_were. Her cursory (and, admittedly, appreciative) glance over Andy's form had allowed her to admire his taste in suits, yes, but it had also caused a revelation as she realised that they were both sporting complements of purple and grey in their choice of wardrobe. She can only imagine what the team will say upon noticing that they've arrived together, no less. Sighing, Sharon mourns the fact that she hadn't changed into her black pantsuit as she'd briefly considered doing earlier.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Andy runs his thumb against the back of Sharon's hand, feeling her tense beside him.

"You okay?" he asks carefully, not wanting to seem intrusive.

"I've just realised that, through fate or cosmic prank, we've somehow matched our wardrobes this morning," replies Sharon, wryly.

"What do you mean?" responds Andy, puzzled.

"I mean, that alongside the fact we're obviously arriving at work together, it looks like we've chosen our clothes together, too," laughs Sharon mirthlessly, the thought giving her some anxiety.

"I'm sure nobody will notice," replies Andy reassuringly.

"Famous last words," quips Sharon, deadpan.

* * *

><p>Coming up from the carpark, Andy brushes a small kiss over Sharon's knuckles, smiling as she blushes slightly.<p>

"I think we should stagger our entrances – just so that the team doesn't get too suspicious," she murmurs.

Andy slips his hand away from Sharon's, nodding in agreement. Once the lift reaches their floor, Andy waits by the lift banks for ten minutes while Sharon enters the murder room before following in her footsteps. Unfortunately, Provenza has other plans, stopping Andy at the door of the murder room.

"Did I miss the memo?" asks Provenza snarkily, directing his teasing to Andy.

Blanching slightly, Andy attempts to nonchalantly respond with raised brows, enunciating "memo?" clearly. Glancing around quickly, Andy is relieved to see that Sharon is already well out of earshot.

"I wasn't aware that we were all dressing alike today. Unless you and the Captain decided to synchronise your wardrobes without the rest of us…" prods Provenza teasingly, his wry expression insinuating more than just harmless joking.

Laughing at his remark, the rest of the team misses the knowing glance Provenza shoots Andy's way, intending to get the rest out of him later. Shrugging slightly, Andy tilts his head to the side questioningly, waiting for Provenza to _just get on with it_. Grinning in the most infuriating manner possible, Provenza says nothing, turning instead to the murder board to begin briefing the team on their progress so far.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter, and if you enjoyed it please leave a review! Thanks so much to everyone who has already done so, and to Deb57, who I am unable to thank in PM. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

An hour and a half (and another unsuccessful interview) later, Flynn knocks on Sharon's door, letting himself into her office quietly as he waits for her to wrap up a phone call. Rounding her desk, Andy busies himself with shutting the blinds, coming up behind Sharon discreetly and taking her tense shoulders in his hands, kneading them gently. Rolling her shoulders back into his hands appreciatively, Sharon glances quickly towards the blinds, surprised and relieved to find them shut. Smiling tightly at Andy, she ends her call curtly, flicking her phone onto her desk with a snap.

"I thought we might go to lunch together, since dinner was out of the question last night," proposes Andy quietly.

"I can't, Andy. I've got a ton of paperwork to do before we try to find some fresh leads," replies Sharon, the strain evident in her voice. At the same moment that she finishes her sentence, her stomach gives an audible growl. Wincing slightly, Sharon turns to Andy apologetically, finding him attempting to stifle a chuckle.

"Well then, allow me to bring you something, instead," concedes Andy, knowing how tight her workload makes her days, "what would you like?"

"Surprise me," she smiles, only half-surprised at how spontaneous she's become around him recently. Behaving this way with him is just so…_natural. _Being with Andy requires so little thought and feels so right that she's only ever surprised when she does something particularly outrageous by her standards.

Grinning, Andy lifts his hands from Sharon's shoulders to give a mock salute, flicking open one set of blinds as he leaves her office.

Half an hour later, Andy returns to the murder room laden with plastic bags. Tossing a few of the bags to Julio – who catches them deftly – Andy proceeds to Sharon's office, knocking lightly on her door before entering. As she motions him in, he reaches into his bag and pulls out two bottles of sparkling water and a sandwich each, giving her the selection of wholemeal with cucumber, avocado and feta or halloumi and tomato on rye. Smiling at the fact that Andy already has her two usual sandwich orders down, Sharon accepts the wholemeal sandwich, praising Andy for his good taste.

Sitting opposite Sharon, Andy tucks into his sandwich and they enjoy their lunches in companionable silence, the sound of chewing and the occasional scribble from Sharon's pen the only noises discernible in the office. Every now and then, Sharon glances upwards, only to see Andy observing her, a fond smile on his face.

Finishing their lunch together, Sharon waves Andy out of the office teasingly – she has more work to do, and she has a hunch she'd like to pursue before asking the team to investigate. Knowing the look in her eye, Andy doesn't need to be told twice, and leaves with a small smile.

As he enters the murder room, Andy is accosted by Provenza, who looks rather tight lipped about _something. _Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Andy wonders what's gotten Provenza's pants in a knot _this time. _

"So, when did you decide that you're too good to eat with us?" asks Provenza moodily.

"About the same time you became so possessive," retorts Flynn with a smirk, "I had enough of that from my ex-wives!"

Muttering under his breath, Provenza flicks Andy's arm, irritated with his usual smart-ass behaviour. "And I suppose you didn't decide to play dress up with the Captain this morning?" he prods, coughing obviously before glancing in the direction of Sharon's office (mercifully, her blinds are drawn).

"It was a coincidence," shrugs Andy passively, "You know I'm not really the type to _colour coordinate._"

"Maybe you are, with her," remarks Provenza slyly.

"Nah, there's no _with her _about it. It was just a happy accident that I happened to be wearing the same colours as her this morning."

"And happened to turn up at the same time?" asks Provenza, mock-innocently. "Gosh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two've had a lot of _happy accidents _lately."

At this, Andy refuses to allow himself to blush, knowing that Provenza would have him sussed instantly if he does. Instead, he shrugs lightly, attempting nonchalance with as much dignity as he can muster. "Who says you know anything at all, old man?" he retorts as calmly as possible.

"Oh, I may not be as young as I used to be Flynn, but I've still got eyes – and I can damn well see what's happening here!"

"Well then, use 'em now, 'cos the Captain's been signalling to you for about five minutes, genius."

Huffing a sigh, Provenza turns on his heel to meet the Captain, irritated by the fact that Flynn had been right – Sharon had been motioning to see him for a while and she did not look happy about it.

* * *

><p>It's three in the afternoon when Sharon finally catches a break with her hunch. She stands in her office, slipping her cuffs under her blouse, tucked into the black skinny jeans she'd had to requisition from her daughter's reserve of clothes at her apartment.<p>

"I don't like this Sharon," states Andy with irritation, concern touching his features.

"What don't you like?" asks Sharon wearily – they'd had this discussion in the murder room moments before.

"That you're going in as bait," he fires back pointedly, "without a vest, no less."

"I'm a trained and qualified officer, Andy. I can do this."

"I don't doubt that, and this isn't from some place of chauvinism – I just, I don't want you to get hurt."

Rolling her eyes, Sharon grits her teeth, nodding sharply at Andy's admission. It's not like she wants to get injured either, but a vest would be a dead giveaway, and she needs to be as inconspicuous as possible to lure the suspect. Andy's face takes on an apologetic expression as he shrugs repentantly – he knows that she's not trying to play the hero.

"It's necessary for me to go without a vest – as you very well know."

"I do know – but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Sighing sharply, Sharon concedes to his point. While she appreciates how hard this must be for him, it's also one of the reasons she'd never considered dating a co-worker. Gazing at him intently, she murmurs, "I'll be fine."

Sanchez interrupts Sharon's preparations, informing her that the squad is ready to roll out when she is. Nodding calmly, Captain Raydor takes her place, instructing Sanchez to ready the vehicles for their departure.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Captain Raydor slinks into a dingy bar, clad in clothes sure to rouse attention from the male patrons of the establishment. After all, that is the point of her going in as bait – to attract the attention of one particular person in the bar. Sliding into a stool, she orders herself a drink and pretends to sip it as she surveys the rest of the bar's patrons. Spotting their suspect, Raydor leans across the bar, crossing her legs flirtatiously so that they can be fully admired in her tight jeans. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Captain Raydor waits for the other bartender to notice her.<p>

Shifting subtly towards her, the suspect flashes her a charming smile before asking , "what'll it be?" He glances down at her full glass and surmises that she's not after a drink, after all.

"Nothing, now," she replies silkily, sliding her badge out from the waistband of her jeans as she identifies herself as an officer of the law.

A look of sheer panic crosses his face, and before she can finish mirandizing him, he pulls a gun from a holster on his ankle, causing Sharon to call in for backup whilst attempting to placate him. He takes aim directly at Sharon as she attempts to talk him into putting down his firearm.

Behind her, Sharon hears Andy step quietly behind her, murmuring a quick "I've got this," to her.

"Put the gun down, Samuel. Just put it down and we can talk," calls Andy, attempting to reassure him of his safety while his – _girlfriend? Lover?_ – has a gun pointed at her forehead.

"Why should I? I'm free right now – if I give myself up, that's it."

"We could offer you a deal, Samuel. After all, you were just an accomplice, right?" coaxes Andy.

"Nah man, I don't want a fucking deal. I want to get out of here," his eyes shift nervously around the bar, settling on a nearby co-worker. Grabbing him roughly by the collar and dragging him into his body, Samuel grinds the gun's barrel into his captive's temple. "And you're going to let me do that."

Backing out of the doorway that leads to the kitchen and the bar's rear entrance, Samuel ensures that he is constantly facing the officers before shoving his hostage to the ground and fleeing.

Relieved from the gun's aim, Sharon immediately sets off in pursuit, with Andy and Sanchez close at her heels.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter - I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review :) I'd also like to thank those I'm unable to via PM - Maggles and Deb57: I really appreciate the feedback!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop! Drop the weapon and face me with your hands up!" commands Sharon, her voice steely as she addresses Samuel.

Between Sharon, Sanchez and Andy, they manage to surround Samuel, with Flynn standing behind him, gun cocked at his back. In front of Samuel, Sharon and Julio stand with their weapons firmly trained on him as he grips his own gun loosely in his hand. A look of sheer terror crosses his features; in Sharon's experience, this look can mean one of two things. One, he's going to drop the gun and attempt to plead for a deal; or two, he's going to steady his grip on the gun and make some sort of threat in an attempt to escape unscathed. Unfortunately, Samuel does neither, directing his gun instead at Sharon and squeezing the trigger.

For a beat, silence seems to fill the air as Samuel is deafened by his own shot and Flynn and Sanchez freeze, their responses momentarily distracted by the possibility of one of their own being injured. Without warning, Sharon's body seems to arc backwards before folding in on itself, yet she remains standing. In the same moment, Flynn and Sanchez cock their guns at Samuel, Sanchez's bullet reaching Samuel first and hitting him square in the chest.

Just as before, silence rings out following the shots, and Sharon clasps her blouse tightly to her, attempting to stem the flow of blood. Pain spears through her body, her shoulder throbbing and pulsating as it sends waves of agony undulating through her body. Her fingers become instantly soaked with her own blood, but still she clamps her hand down firmly, knowing that she has to try and pressurise the wound as much as possible – she just can't remember why, right now.

"Sharon!" Andy calls, rushing to her side as he tucks his firearm into its holster on his hip. Reaching her hunched frame, he takes her elbow, supporting her weight. "Where were you hit?"

"Shoulder," she grunts, gritting her teeth.

Pulling her towards a nearby fence, Andy sets Sharon down, signalling to Julio to call for an ambulance. "You're going to be alright, Sharon," he murmurs gently.

She nods sharply, clenching her jaw against a wave of pain that seems to radiate down her spine, her vision blurring due to its intensity. Andy kneels in front of her, placing his hand on her wounded shoulder, his jaw setting at the sight of her blood soaking through the plum blouse he'd admired this morning.

"This is going to hurt," he warns her quietly as he presses his hand firmly to her wound, attempting to ignore the look of pain that contorts the very crevices of Sharon's face.

She sucks in a pained breath, nodding harshly as she exhales an "I'm fine".

"Good, then we can still go to dinner tonight," he murmurs charmingly, hoping to distract her from the pain, noting the tracks of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't think I'll be able to wear anything scanty with the dressings," she groans semi-apologetically, her throat constricted by her effort to stop from crying out.

"Guess I'll just have to use my imagination," jokes Andy, eliciting a pained and breathy chuckle from Sharon.

Behind Andy there appears to be some commotion as the EMTs arrive on-scene and are directed to Sharon's side by Julio.

"We've got her from here," says one firmly but reassuringly to Andy, placing her own hand over Sharon's small shoulder. At the same time, a second EMT busies himself with Sharon, checking her pulse and cognition as he helps her sit up on the gurney. Andy steps away and is pained by the sight of Sharon being pushed towards the Ambulance. Striding rapidly over to Julio, Andy ascertains that he isn't needed on-scene - after all, it was Julio's shot that hit the suspect, so FID won't need to interview him. Clear on the details, he borrows Julio's keys to the unmarked squad car, intending to follow Sharon to the hospital.

He arrives moments after she does, waiting impatiently in the visitors' room for some sign that he can see her. His stomach twists at the thought that she might suffer complications – something to do with her age or some underlying medical condition that he isn't aware of. His mind can't help but veer into the realm of worst case scenarios, and Andy feels himself becoming more and more agitated as time wears on. His hands ball into tight fists each time a new thought strikes him, his nails digging cruelly into the palms of his hands. Concern for Sharon drowns all other thoughts, as he waits in silence, refusing even to get himself some water or coffee until he hears that she's fine.

Two hours later, Andy is directed to a curtained bed by a nurse. He approaches it nervously, hoping that she's fine, but also conscious of the fact that she's probably been undressed to deal with the wound. The sound of Sharon's protestations can be heard from an impressive distance, and Andy chuckles with relief, surmising that if she's well enough to protest, she's well enough to go home with him. Stepping behind the curtain, Andy lifts his lips in a smile, greeting Sharon silently as she turns to see who has just entered her cubicle. Noting that it's him, she returns his smile confidently, reassuring him that she's fine.

"Please tell the nurse that I am capable of caring for myself, Andy," mutters Sharon with distaste, wanting nothing more than to relax at home – preferably with Andy.

"Can't do that, Sharon. You might need further medical attention," he murmurs back, concern colouring his features.

"It's a graze – not nearly as bad as what you had when you were attacked or as other shots I've taken in the line of duty," she reasons.

"I can hear you, you know," states the nurse with some amusement. "Now, look, all I said was that I don't want you going home alone and trying to take care of yourself, _by yourself,_ at least, not for tonight."

"No need to worry about that, ma'am," says Andy clearly, "I'll be taking her home and keeping an eye on her."

"Good! Then by all means, _go home. _Just remember not to wet your stitches, and to come back in a couple of months to get them removed. If there's any pain or swelling, take a painkiller. If it persists and you're feverish, come back as quick as you can and we'll see what the problem is. Other than that, you're free to go home, Ms. Raydor."

"_Great," _mutters Sharon sarcastically, annoyed that the nurse feels the need to treat her like an invalid for a _shoulder _injury. That said, she's seen some pretty nasty shoulder wounds in her day, and she thinks that she should probably count herself lucky that she just has a nasty (took-a-chunk-out-of-her-shoulder, nasty) graze. That, and she probably won't be cleaning the blood out of her hair anytime soon, and that in itself is infuriating enough.

"I'll just get your paperwork sorted out, and you can be on your way," smiles the nurse, turning on her heel to dispose of the latex gloves that had encased her hands moments previously.

As the nurse leaves, Andy fires a sardonic grin at Sharon, noting the irritation on her features. "See, I bust you out of here, just like you asked," he jokes, a chuckle bubbling from his lips.

"No, you promised to babysit me – two very different things," retorts Sharon, only half-annoyed by the fact that he'd had to do it. At least it means that she's definitely spending the rest of the day with him.

"Babysit, bust out – same difference really," he grins charmingly, "and now you get to spend a lovely evening with me – as prescribed by the doctor, no less."

"And they'd told me that I'd hate my medicine," she purrs sarcastically.

"Ouch," responds Andy easily, "you wound me. Medicine? I'd say I'm more of a treat," he replies suggestively.

"And does my treat plan to feed me? I'm starving," she fires back, deadpan.

"Discharge then dinner – get your priorities straight, woman!"

At this, Sharon allows herself to laugh, truly happy that she has Andy to herself for the night, even if it meant getting shot to achieve it.

"Discharge then dinner it is, then."

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review :) I'd like to thank the reviewers I'm unable to via PM: Maggles and Deb57 - I really appreciate the reviews! Things are going to get a little crazy for me in the next few weeks (deadline week followed by finals) so I might not be able to update as frequently. I promise to try, though! **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, I've got you," mumbles Andy quietly, supporting Sharon's weight against his side as he shoves her key into the front door.

Exhausted after the day they'd had, and still somewhat woozy from the anaesthetic, Sharon had collapsed into the car, falling asleep the minute the engine had started. As she wasn't concussed at all, Andy had let her sleep – God knows she needed it.

With an arm around her waist, Andy pulls Sharon to the sofa, feeling her weary body sagging against his from sheer tiredness. He settles her down gently, brushing her hair away from her face as her eyes close once more, surrendering to sleep. Leaving her nestled among the couch cushions, Andy moves to the kitchen, rummaging around the fridge with the hopes of finding something suitable for dinner. Apparently, Sharon had intended on going grocery shopping after work this evening, for the fridge and cupboards are basically bare. Huffing quietly, Andy pulls his phone from his trouser pocket, scrolling through his contacts to find the number for his favourite Thai place. If they hadn't been able to go to dinner, he'd bring dinner to them.

Once he's finished placing the order, Andy pockets his phone and slides over to the couch silently, admiring Sharon's features in sleep. Reaching for the all-too-familiar blanket that is folded on the end of the sofa, Andy covers Sharon completely, tucking it about her comfortably. He smiles tenderly at the sight of her stirring under the blanket, evidently more comfortable now that she's covered. His palm finding her hair once more, Andy combs his fingers through her auburn tresses, enjoying the way her silken strands move between his fingers. Beneath his palm, Sharon stirs once more, pushing her head closer to Andy's hand as she mutters slightly in sleep. Smiling fondly at her unguarded reaction, Andy leans down and presses a kiss to Sharon's forehead, happy to let her sleep until the delivery arrives.

Half an hour later, Andy plates the food that had arrived moments before. Sharon remains asleep on the sofa, dead to the world and probably still under the effect of whatever painkillers she'd been given for her injury.

"Sharon? C'mon, love, it's dinner time," he coaxes softly, gently brushing her hair from her face with his fingertips.

She stirs beneath the blanket, her eyes fluttering open slowly. Stretching, she ignores Andy almost completely before looking up and smiling at him. "What time is it?" she asks huskily, her voice somewhat hoarse from sleep.

"Eight," replies Andy, smiling at the open vulnerability of her features. Yawning, Sharon moves to push herself up off the sofa, wincing when a bolt of pain shoots through her shoulder. Noting this, Andy moves to her aid, murmuring, "Easy does it" into her ear softly.

"Thanks," she groans, popping the joints in her legs as she stands.

They make their way to the kitchen slowly, Sharon leaning on Andy out of a desire to be close to him, more than anything else. Though still somewhat groggy, Sharon can't help the grin that overtakes her features at the sight of dinner laid out on the table, the smell of her favourite curry paired with jasmine rice wafting to her nose and causing her mouth to water. Sitting at table, Sharon allows Andy to serve her from the dishes he'd laid out before, enjoying the pride he takes in his choices. She smiles gratefully up at him before starting in on her dinner, suddenly ravenous. There is little conversation during dinner – Andy is too hungry and Sharon too tired. Still, neither particularly minds, they are happy to simply _be _together.

When both Sharon and Andy have eaten their fill, Andy clears the table, washing the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge for Rusty to eat later. Glancing at Sharon, Andy notes that she is still wearing her blood-soaked blouse, and suggests that she might want to change.

"I really liked this blouse," she says tiredly, fully aware that the blood will probably never wash out – never mind the bullet hole on the shoulder.

"As did I," intones Andy, only half joking when his tone adopts a mournful lilt.

Sharon chuckles lightly at his comment, extending her laughter into a yawn unintentionally. "I'd much rather shower," she admits tiredly, returning to the issue of her changing her clothes.

"Maybe I could help clean you up a bit?" suggests Andy, nodding with understanding.

At that exact moment, the front door can be heard opening as Rusty lets himself in, announcing his arrival. He strides into the kitchen, ready to storm the cupboards for some food. Instead, he is surprised to find Sharon sitting tiredly at the kitchen table, her head propped up on one elbow as she holds the other arm awkwardly in front of her. Behind her, Andy hovers protectively, as though waiting to defend Sharon. Rusty is unsure of what to make of whatever situation he's just walked in on, and approaches the kitchen slightly more carefully as a result.

"Hey," greets Rusty cautiously.

"Hey, Rusty," greets Sharon warmly (albeit somewhat tiredly), "how was your day?" she asks, turning slowly to face him.

"It was- Shit! Sharon, what happened?" he asks, gazing frantically at her shoulder before looking to Andy for some explanation.

"Occupational hazard," she replies, deadpan, "I'm fine, just a bit tired from all the excitement – and painkillers."

"You were shot," states Rusty wearily, understanding dawning on him. "Why didn't you call me?" he asks quietly.

"You were at school, Rusty. I didn't want to disturb you – besides, Andy's kept an eye on me since, and there wasn't much you could do for me either way," smiles Sharon kindly. "I understand you want to help – and I'm probably going to need it in the next couple of days," she concedes with reluctance, "but there wasn't much for you to do at the hospital other than wait for me to get patched up."

"I'd have driven you home, at least!" replies Rusty indignantly.

"I appreciate how much you care, Rusty, I do. However, disrupting your studies with something as small as this-"

"You were shot," he repeats, "how is that small?"

"It wasn't serious. I promise you Rusty, if ever something more serious happens, you'll be the first to know. But this time, it was something small that I didn't think was important enough to distract you from your studies," finishes Sharon firmly.

Understanding the tone of finality in Sharon's voice, Rusty shrugs quietly, glad at least that Sharon is okay and was apparently well taken care of by _Andy. _Rolling his eyes slightly at how obvious the pair are, Rusty returns his eyes to Sharon's, asking quietly, "have you eaten yet?"

"Just finished, actually," smiles Sharon, glad that Rusty seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of finding her injured.

"There's some food in the fridge if you want, kid," intones Andy, glad that Rusty's reaction had blown over quite quickly. He supposes that all Rusty really needs is reassurance that Sharon is fine, and that he would be told if ever anything more serious happened to her.

"Thanks," grunts Rusty quietly, happy to leave them both to whatever conversation he'd walked in on.

Moving to the refrigerator, Rusty pulls out the cartons of Thai food, plating a reasonable amount for himself before sticking it in the microwave. Glancing at Sharon once more, Rusty clears his throat and attempts to be nonchalant as he says, "you haven't changed yet – do you need some help with that?"

Chuckling quietly, Sharon replies, "it's fine – I was just going to put on a clean shirt now – I'm pretty sure I can manage, but if I can't, I'll let you know," she teases.

Glad that he'd been spared having to see his adoptive mother topless, Rusty smiles fondly at her teasing. While he had no problem helping Sharon with anything she might need, he is still somewhat uncomfortable about nudity, especially his mom's. Sharon stands from the table, straightening her strides as she moves towards her bedroom. Andy remains in the kitchen, unsure of what to do now that Rusty is home. His offer of helping to clean Sharon up somewhat still stands, but he doesn't want Rusty to get the wrong impression of his following Sharon into her bedroom. Thankfully, Andy is spared by Sharon's consideration as she calls down the corridor – "Andy, would you mind helping me with my hair?"

Smiling briefly at Rusty, Andy moves to Sharon's bedroom to help her. In the kitchen, Rusty rolls his eyes sardonically, wondering why they're even bothering to attempt hiding their relationship when he's already aware of it. Sighing into his food, Rusty continues eating, his hunger winning out over his frustration at being treated like an utterly oblivious individual.

_**Hey guys - sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and if you did, please leave a review! Special thanks to those I'm unable to PM for reviewing last chapter: Maggles and Deb57 - I appreciate it! Updates might be a bit spotty in the run up to Easter, as I've got a lot of big assignments due in the coming weeks - so please bear with me!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Andy steps cautiously into Sharon's bedroom, unwilling to give Rusty any reason to suspect…untoward behaviour. Smiling mildly at him, Sharon reaches behind Andy and shuts the door firmly, giving him plenty of time to inspect his surroundings. He is unsurprised by how tidy the room is, save the small pile of shoes at the foot of the dark, wooden bed. Decorated in complements of cream and mint, the room has a warm glow to it, one that would easily inspire sleep and relaxation. Andy steps further into the room, admiring the pictures of her children that stand on her boudoir, surrounded by necklace chains and earrings that Andy assumes had been cast off this morning. Turning to Sharon, he finds that she is already watching him, eyes alight with amusement at the fact that she caught him…inspecting.

"I trust everything is to your satisfaction," she grins wryly, teasing him about his unabashed interest _in her. _

Laughing quietly, he peers suggestively at the bed before commenting, "I don't know – have to test some things personally, first…"

She giggles at his response, swatting his arm affectionately. "Are you going to help me get changed, or what?"

"Or what," quips Andy with a straight face, "seeing as how we're in a bedroom and all…" Realising the insinuation of his words and the pressure they might put on Sharon, Andy backtracks immediately, not wanting Sharon to feel as though she has to sleep with him because they've been on a few dates. "I mean – not that I expect us to – only if you want to…" he finishes awkwardly, unsure of where to look but unable to meet her eyes.

"Is it because I'm old?" asks Sharon, mock offended. Andy looks up, horror evident on his features, expecting her face to be miserable. He's met instead with a completely straight face, but with eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No, I just – you're not old!" he insists. Sighing, he looks her dead in the eye, enunciating each word precisely and sincerely, "I just want it to be the right time for both of us. I want you to want to be with me because you _want to_, not out of some obligation because we've been dating."

Sharon's heart melts a little at the thought that Andy's put into their relationship – they haven't really discussed what they are to each other in great detail, but his consideration of her and her needs and wants makes her think that she might be ready, soon. She smiles softly at him, showing him that she is grateful for how carefully he's considered her comfort, leaning forwards to meet his lips gently in response to his sincerity. Andy smiles against her mouth, relieved that he hadn't actually offended her inadvertently – sometimes it was hard to tell when she was teasing him.

"Don't worry, Andy – I don't feel pressured at all. I just feel a bit bloody, currently," she quips dryly.

"Right, so – where do you keep your comfortable shirts?" asks Andy, relief that he hadn't hurt Sharon evident in his features.

"Second drawer of the nightstand," responds Sharon easily, unbuttoning her shirt with one hand as Andy extracts a soft, cotton shirt from her dark wood nightstand.

Turning to face her, Andy places the shirt on the bed, stepping closer to Sharon instead, and helping her shrug the blouse off her shoulders. He takes it carefully between his fingers, hanging it on her bathroom's door handle. Then, he helps Sharon put the soft t-shirt he'd selected from the drawer on from behind, his eyes fixed pointedly on her hair. Chuckling slightly, Sharon looks over her shoulder at Andy, a teasing grin fixed on her lips.

"I don't bite, you know," she laughs quietly.

"I know," acknowledges Andy with a brief smile.

"But you're a gentleman," she chuckles, charmed (and surprised) by how conservative he is. Despite the sweet nature of his gentlemanly attitude, she thinks that she'll probably be at the height of discomfort if she has to sleep in her bra tonight. Rolling her eyes affectionately, she peers over her shoulder again, muttering somewhat shyly to Andy, "Can you please unhook my bra?"

Grinning slyly, Andy nods, his fingertips practically trembling at the thought that he finally gets to feel more of her skin under his hands. He reaches underneath her shirt gently, his fingers trailing up her spine until he finds the clasp between his fingertips. Sharon shivers, his movements causing her spine to tingle. Damn stitches. Andy unclasps the bra deftly, coming around to Sharon's front to help her pull the straps out from under her shirtsleeves before watching her yank the rest of it out from the bottom hem.

"I'd never understood how women did that," he laughs quietly, noting the amusement in Sharon's expression at his admission.

"The height of feminine subtlety – and I've just let you in on the secret," she giggles, mock-disapprovingly.

"I won't breathe a word, scout's honour," he says, raising a hand to his forehead in the worst mockery of a salute.

Laughing uncontrollably, Sharon reaches for Andy's face with her good arm, cradling his face in her palm before coming up on her tip toes to kiss him softly. Despite the fact that this has become a common action between them, the novelty never quite wears off, and Sharon is still thrilled that she can do it whenever she wants to, with no complaints from Andy. Smiling against her lips, Andy pushes her back down onto her heels, leaning closer to her instead as he briefly deepens the kiss. Sharon breaks away first, smiling apologetically and gesturing to her skirt.

"I'll need some help getting this off, too," she murmurs apologetically.

In reality, Sharon was fairly certain she could've managed the pencil skirt and stockings by herself, but she didn't see any reason why she should tempt fate when Andy was on hand and, uh, _willing, _to help. Grinning easily, Andy waits for Sharon to unzip the skirt, coming behind her once more to help her slide it down her hips, enjoying the smallest moment of resistance as the skirt's narrow waistline meets her petite hips before falling and pooling on the floor. Sharon steps out of the skirt, her long, luscious legs now bare, save for skin-tone stockings. Meanwhile, Andy stoops to the floor and picks up her skirt, finding a hanger on the outside of the wardrobe and hanging it neatly so that it doesn't crease. Then, he turns back to Sharon, finding her struggling with the stockings. Laughing slightly, Andy attempts to school his features, scolding himself the minute his eyes wander past Sharon's calves. Directing her to the edge of the bed, Andy takes the waistline of the stockings gently between his fingers, tugging them down slowly, enjoying the feel of Sharon's bare legs under his hands as the fabric peels away slowly.

"Thank you," murmurs Sharon quietly, noting how the atmosphere seems to have changed considerably.

"Any time," rasps Andy sincerely, a ghost of a mischievous grin playing around his mouth. Straightening into a standing position, Andy rubs the back of his neck somewhat shyly. "I should get going," he says quietly, "you need your sleep."

Sharon nods slowly, agreeing that she _does _need some sleep, but is unhappy with the idea of Andy leaving – ending the pleasant evening they've had together.

"Stay," she whispers suddenly, her cheeks flushing with surprise at her own tenacity.

Andy meets Sharon's eye with surprise, a sweet smile flashing to his face. "You sure?" he asks considerately.

"If I weren't sure, would I have asked?" fires back Sharon dryly, having recovered quickly enough to realise that she does, truly want this.

"Then I'll stay," replies Andy simply, his face softening into a crooked grin, "but no monkey-business, understood?" he teases.

"Thwarted again! Damn it, you know me too well, Andy," shoots back Sharon, her tone very clearly indicating that she's too tired to attempt any so-called 'monkey-business'.

"So long as we're clear, then," laughs Andy quietly. Unbuttoning his waistcoat deftly, Andy slings it across the back of the chair to her dressing table. Then, he reaches down and removes his shoes and socks, unsnapping and removing his trousers in one fluid motion. Placing them on the chair beside his waistcoat, Andy quickly follows this motion with the unbuttoning and removal of his shirt, which he folds before placing on the chair with the rest of his clothing.

Sharon watches Andy undress himself, enjoying the impromptu (and unexpected) strip-tease with a wry grin. "I should've filmed that," she teases fondly.

"You'll have plenty of chances," grins Andy cockily, prodding her gently in the stomach. "Now, I thought I said no monkey-business?"

Chuckling at Andy's behaviour, Sharon moves off the bed, pulling the sheets away from the pillow. Settling herself in, she allows Andy to tuck her into the bed, covering her with the sheet and duvet snugly before sliding in beside her, himself. Sharon shifts her body closer to Andy's, enjoying the feel of his sturdy warmth at her back. Smiling lightly into Sharon's hair, Andy buries his face in her neck, his arms coming up to cradle her body closer to his. Together, they fall asleep far quicker than they would have apart.

Morning comes far too quickly, the sun streaming through the curtains waking Sharon gently as she realises that she is far warmer than she normally is, due (in no small part) to Andy's body spooning hers. Craning her neck, Sharon sees that Andy is still asleep; his arms comfortably situated around her body so that her injured shoulder is not restricted in movement, but is also not likely to have the stitches pulled by her movement in sleep. She moves slowly, extracting herself from Andy's firm but gentle embrace, doing her best not to wake him as she leaves the bed. Feeling her stirring beneath his arms, Andy cracks his eyes open slowly, blinking blearily for a moment as he remembers where he is. Remaining in bed with Andy, Sharon waits for him to fully wake.

"Hi there," smiles Sharon sweetly, her hair mussed from sleep. She flips onto her back so that Andy's arms are wrapped loosely around her waist, and so that she can face him, even if she can't fully turn towards him with her shoulder.

"Hi," he murmurs, his voice cracking from sleep.

"Sleep well?" she asks quietly, her nose just brushing his as her eyes drift shut again slowly.

"Like a log," he chuckles, his voice breaking through its post-sleep thickness, "you?" he asks sweetly, "did you shoulder bother you at all?"

"Not until about half an hour ago – so I think the painkillers took care of that pretty well," she replies, her lips quirking upwards in a half-smile. "But now I'm starving – do you want me to get the coffee on while you lie in for a little longer?"

"Nah, I need to call in to work anyway – I'll get up with you," sighs Andy, already anticipating Provenza's nosy questions at his calling in sick at the same time that Sharon's supposed to be on leave for her injury.

"Why are you calling in to work?" asks Sharon sharply, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"So that I can stay here and help you," replies Andy, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"In that case, you can get your ass up real quick and get to work, Andy," she fires back at him.

"I said I'd take care of you – I'm doing what any good partner should do!" he defends himself indignantly.

"I'm not having you miss work for me – I can handle myself for a few hours until you come home," she says more kindly, her eyes softening at the mention of Andy being her partner – she likes the sound of that.

"But you do want me to come back, then?" replies Andy, slyly.

"Of course I do – you're my partner," grins Sharon, her voice only slightly hesitant as she uses the long-disused word, tasting it on her tongue.

Andy cracks a crooked grin at Sharon, enjoying the way her features seem to light up by his positive reaction to her affirmation of their status – finally. They're partners. They're not just dating or seeing each other exclusively – they're finally, _actually _together.

"Alright then, I'll go to work – but you'd better expect me home for dinner," chuckles Andy.

"It's a deal," responds Sharon gently, her lips quirking upwards into a smile as she leans in to press her lips to Andy's happily.

**_Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it :) If you have, please leave a review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story - I really appreciate it! I'd also like to thank Deb 57 for reviewing here as I am unable to via PM._**


End file.
